In a wireless communication system such as a long term evolution (LTE for short) system, when a user equipment (UE for short) moves, the UE can report location information to an evolved base station (eNB for short), so as to implement that the eNB performs UE speed estimation according to the location information, thereby enabling the eNB to execute a movement-related operation according to a speed estimation result. For example, a state (that is, an idle state or a connected state) of the UE is decided in combination with whether there is data being transmitted on the UE, or a measurement parameter is configured for the UE in combination with network topology information.
However, the UE speed estimation based on the location information reported by the UE causes a signaling overhead to increase.